<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Understanding the Language of Love by Ennarcia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445283">Understanding the Language of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia'>Ennarcia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Miscommunication, Trans Character, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx was a gift for Prince Zexion, but of course, since they don't speak the other's language, miscommunications are bound to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finding a way to convey what these guys were saying while also having the other not understand them was difficult. I said fuck it and decided to bold the stuff they didn't understand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The feeling of water filling his lungs, the oppressive heat of the sun on his back, and the sound of mocking laughter from shadowed figures. Demyx woke up in a cold sweat, safe and sound in silk sheets. Every night was the same. The same nightmare of how he came to be in this situation. He was a sex slave. Specifically the sex slave of Zexion, the one and only prince of a kingdom called Radiant Garden.</p><p> </p><p>“Demyx?” The aforementioned prince’s smooth voice reached his ears from someplace that wasn’t beside Demyx in bed. He was probably at his desk, if the warm orange glow bouncing off the walls was any indication. <b>“Are you awake?”</b> Zexion said more, the tone of voice indicating he’d asked him something, but Demyx couldn’t understand it for the life of him. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Demyx had become the sex slave of a prince that didn’t even speak the same language as him. Everyday, Zexion tried to teach him, but Demyx was picking it up at a snail's pace. Despite this, Zexion had never punished him for it. Unless you counted sex as a punishment, but that was kind of what Demyx was there for in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Off in the direction of Zexion’s desk, a book was closed and put away, barely audible even in the silent room. Demyx pretended to be asleep as he felt Zexion crawl into bed and snuggle into his naked back, the orange glow disappearing as if it had never been there.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>     Demyx once again woke up wrapped in silk sheets, this time at a more reasonable hour, gentle sunlight peeking through the curtains. His whole body felt lax and well rested in a way that said he’d probably been allowed to sleep in. He couldn’t help but stretch and let out a pleasant moan, leisurely changing position to take in his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>Zexion was in a corner, lounging in his favorite comfy chair with a thick tome. Of course, Demyx waking up had snatched his attention away from the book, and he was softly smiling at his favorite toy. “Good afternoon, Demyx.”</p><p> </p><p>Afternoon already? Zexion must have been feeling particularly giving today, if he wasn’t forcing Demyx up at sunrise to accompany him who knows where. Demyx’s attempt to thank him in Zexion’s language came out a garbled mess that probably made him sound brain dead, causing Zexion’s smile to turn into a disapproving frown.</p><p> </p><p>The prince closed his tome and stood up from his chair. “Get dressed, we shall start your lessons soon.” Demyx had heard that enough to have it memorized back to front, and as soon as Zexion had left the room he was scurrying out of bed to do as he’d been told.</p><p> </p><p>Zexion, ever prepared, had already set him out some clothes. A soft blue tunic and pants made of high quality material with light detailing. Demyx would have expected to wear something more revealing as Zexion’s royal sex toy, but the prince seemed to hate dressing him in such clothes. Demyx fussed with his blonde hair in the prince’s full length mirror, making sure to work it into its signature mullet/mohawk hybrid shape. It used to be harder to style, before he met Zexion, but now his hair seemed to keep the shape naturally. From what little he’d managed to understand, it was something to do with magic, but even that was new to him.</p><p> </p><p>No one back home knew magic, and even then, Demyx had known it was something people kept hidden. Radiant Garden did no such thing. The people used magic so casually in their everyday lives, doing anything from cleaning a room to powering technology with it. Thanks to its use, Radiant Garden was a paradise far more advanced than other kingdoms. Demyx remembered his first encounter with a lamp. It had also been the first time he’d heard Zexion laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Zexion, he returned as soon as Demyx looked presentable, carrying a tray of food with him. A sandwich and some fried potato slices, all for Demyx. Zexion got out the lesson books while Demyx ate, and once he was done they began. It was a slow, agonizing process, and everytime Demyx was able to grasp something, Zexion would lean forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. The fact that these kisses were so motivating made shame pool in the pit of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>     As soon as Demyx’s daily lesson was over, he was following Zexion around the castle as the prince worked. The castle had visitors from another kingdom, so Zexion was very busy preparing for a party. Demyx’s job was to stand by his side and be eye candy, essentially. A trophy to show off. </p><p> </p><p>Once the party began, it was like a switch had been flipped. The quiet Zexion Demyx was used to was gone, replaced by a friendly, personable guy. He talked to fancy looking nobles with ease, or at least Demyx assumed he did. The guests certainly <em> seemed </em> charmed by the prince, especially a young woman even fancier than the rest. Definitely a princess of some kind, fluttering her lashes at Zexion all night. </p><p> </p><p>Zexion hadn’t been interested in her, despite his pleasant smile. Demyx knew he hadn’t been interested because the moment they were alone in Zexion’s room, Demyx was being guided to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you<b> for being so patient tonight.</b>” Zexion purred in his ear, Demyx assuming it was something good. Thank you meant good things, right?</p><p> </p><p>A hand was placed on Demyx’s chest, gently pushing him down onto far too many pillows. An illusion, Zexion’s specialty. The prince’s method of taking out his frustrations by using Demyx was strange. Instead of hurting him, Zexion would always take his time, making Demyx a writhing mess of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx was always careful not to touch the prince when he did this, letting him go at his own pace. Of course, by the end of it, Demyx was always grabbing the prince, pulling him closer, pushing himself deeper. Zexion never once complained, only giving a searingly hot kiss in response that ate up both their blissful cries. Then Demyx would sink into the bed as the fake pillow mountain behind him disappeared, Zexion snuggling into his side.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of water filling his lungs, the oppressive heat of the sun on his back, and the sound of mocking laughter from shadowed figures. Demyx woke up in a cold sweat, safe and sound in silk sheets. Every night was the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Misunderstood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just how far does the miscommunication go?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     <em> KABLAM! THUD THUD THUD KATHUMP! </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They gave me a slave!” Zexion howled, paying no mind to the books he’d knocked to the ground with a sweep of his arm. “Of all the sickening, disrespectful- Do they know nothing of our garden?!” He ranted, a raging inferno in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>King Ansem sat and watched as his son continued to rant, rave, and wreck his study, an air of calm about him. “Peace, Zexion. There is a silver lining to this situation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zexion whipped his head around so fast Ansem worried for his neck, staring at the man like he’d gone mad. “You can’t possibly be going senile at your age!” He snapped, once again knocking something over like a pissy cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His son was just so adorable like this, Ansem couldn’t help but let out a chuckle despite the situation. Naturally, this just made Zexion even angrier. “The slave is yours now, after all. You have the option to set him free.” With almost startling ease, the fire in his son’s eyes began to shrink and shrivel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But where would he go?” Zexion asked, body slumping as the rage subsided and left him tired. “He can’t speak our language, and he doesn’t have anything except the clothes on his back. We can’t just leave him to wander and die in a ditch somewhere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then he can stay here and work. We’ll give him a warm bed, food, and money. Once he can speak the language well enough, we can ask where his home is. If he wants to return, we’ll send him there, otherwise, he can go where he pleases.” Ansem suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you’re right.” Zexion nodded. “I’ll teach him myself.” Ansem smiled as the spring seemed to return to his son’s step. “However,” the fire returned to Zexion’s eyes, “we absolutely must not show favor to the other kingdom for this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Finding out the name of his ‘gift’ was a chore. For all Zexion knew, ‘Demyx’ was a job title, or a common word like ‘what’, but it was all he had to go on. Another problem was that Demyx was completely incapable of pronouncing his name. It was always-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zexy, <b>welcome back!</b>” It was always Zexy, no matter how many times the prince tried to correct him. Eventually, Demyx’s bright smiles and enthusiastic foreign greetings wore him down, and Zexion gave up the name war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third, and biggest problem, was that Demyx was the most attractive person Zexion had ever laid his eyes on. There was no denying that his taste in hairstyle was… certainly something, but his body was lean and strong, perfectly made for activities like swimming, or running. However, his best feature by miles was his eyes. Zexion had always thought the saying that one could get lost in another’s eyes was an exaggeration by sappy fools, but meeting those sea green beauties head on was dangerous to his health.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Demyx was disgustingly attractive, <em> and flirting with him</em>. At first, Zexion had thought he was merely misunderstanding the other man’s subtle touches and suggestive smiles, but one of their language lessons made it far too clear to ignore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want a kiss.” Zexion had said, reading it from one of the books. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just supposed to be an example, but Demyx had stared at him lazily for a long while before something seemed to click into place. “Ah, okay!” He’d said, which was the wrong response, but Zexion’s brain had already short circuited by the feel of Demyx’s lips on his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Demyx pulled away, Zexion was scarlet from head to toe, sputtering uselessly. Demyx had laughed at him, asking if he wanted another. “I- I- yes…” Zexion admitted shyly, and Demyx leaned in for another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     They moved fairly fast after that. What started as Zexion attempting to bribe Demyx to do better at his lessons with kisses ended in heated make out sessions and hands in places they had no business being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One night found them with Demyx on top of Zexion in the prince’s bed, a hand gently brushing away silver fringe. “<b>Gorgeous.</b>” Demyx murmured, tone worshipful and mystified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being an absolute master of illusions, Zexion often forgot about his condition. It was easy to forget, when your powers could give you whatever you dreamed, that your body wasn’t how it was supposed to be. That the voice everyone heard you use wasn’t the one that came naturally to you. As Demyx gave a confused blink at Zexion’s bare chest, the prince fought back feelings of disgust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those feelings didn’t last long, because Demyx gave a careless shrug and got to work proving that even though Zexion had no sexual experience, this was not the case for Demyx. The blonde made sure to lavish attention onto every inch of the prince, turning him into an incoherent puddle of goo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Eventually, their relationship progressed to where Demyx rarely used the room that had been provided for him, and it was emptied out, the blonde fully moving into the prince’s room. It was here that Zexion awoke late one night to find Demyx gone, and a gentle melody playing from his balcony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gently padding outside, the prince was mystified by the site of his love serenading the heart shaped moon above with an instrument he’d never been given. “Extending your thanks to Kingdom Hearts, are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demyx missed the note, unleashing a discordant twang as the giant blue instrument disappeared in a burst of bubbles. “Zexy! <b>I’m not a witch, I swear!</b>” He seemed so distraught at being discovered. Perhaps he was from a land where magic was banned?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince moved to sit next to his panicked lover. “Do you know what that is?” Zexion asked, pointing towards the glowing moon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The- the moon?” Demyx asked, uncertainty in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but it’s also called Kingdom Hearts. People say it’s the source of all magic, and it bestows blessings upon those with particularly strong wills.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blessing?” Zexion didn’t know why he was saying all this, it was clearly going far above Demyx’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kept talking regardless. “Access to the magic that resides deep inside your soul. In olden times, people believed that it would destroy one’s heart, and called such people Nobodies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nobodies? <b>The heartless beings?</b>” Did the name ‘Nobody’ transcend their language barrier? Figures it'd be something negative.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Demyx, will you play for me?” His darling understood that, at least, summoning his instrument as easily as he breathed, playing gentle melodies as the two gazed at the moon above.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to stop being a little bitch baby about it and tried to write a trans character. I tried my best, but having never done it before, I can't say with certainty that I didn't do horribly... CONSTRUCTIVE criticism of it is fine, helpful, and appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Illusion of Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demyx's grasp of the language grows enough to where he can hold proper conversations. Zexion finds out how Demyx became a slave in the first place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Demyx had finally progressed enough in his lessons that he could hold real conversations with people. Not that he had conversations with anyone other than Zexion, but he now had the option.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A better grasp on the language also meant that they could finally start distancing themselves from each other. Sure, spending all day with his lover was fun, and Zexion truly enjoyed it, but every couple needed time alone. It was a natural part of every relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s time for you to start learning your way around the city.” Zexion had told him while they were having a picnic in the castle garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demyx stopped mid bite of one of Zexion’s homemade pickles. “The city? I’ve been there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have?” Had Demyx snuck out? No one had given him problems had they? Why hadn’t he told Zexion?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but I was chained up in a cart. It looked nice through the little window though.” Demyx replied, so nonchalant about his time as a slave. It made Zexion’s skin crawl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, there will be no chains and carts this time.” Zexion assured him, and the rest of their picnic continued uneventfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The city was fun, Demyx decided. All the people seemed happy, and they greeted both Zexion and Demyx with enthusiasm. What Demyx thought would be one trip became two, then three, then four. Zexion would take Demyx to browse at a book shop, and later they would get something to eat. The first day had been a noodle cart, the second a little bistro, and today they were eating at a place that served whole fish!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Zexion said, an amused smile on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demyx stopped scarfing the fish down to look up at him. “I love seafood.” He admitted. The food at the castle was good, and the stuff Zexion made was downright heavenly, but he’d missed the food he grew up eating. “It’s not as good as where I grew up though. You can’t beat fish straight from the water.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you grew up by the sea?” Zexion asked, suddenly very interested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demyx took another bite of his fish. “Yeah, my dad is a fisherman, so I’d help him on his boat. Then the storm happened…” The blonde felt his stomach churn, his appetite decreasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Storm?” Zexion asked, his heading tilting in concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we were fishing on his boat when a storm came out of nowhere. I ended up falling overboard. I was drowning, then suddenly I wasn’t.” Demyx explained, hand tightening around his fork. “I was drifting for days, and when a ship found me I thought I was saved, but it was a slave ship. They chained me up and threw me in a cell, and I couldn’t understand what was going on, or what anyone was saying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zexion reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on his own. “Why don’t we go home instead of exploring today?” They left as soon as Zexion had paid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     A few more trips to the city and suddenly Zexion had a gift for Demyx. It was a small, rectangular box that Demyx recognized as a piece of technology he’d seen Zexion with sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s your very own Gummiphone!” Zexion told him excitedly. “With this, we can call each other at any time, so you can go into the city by yourself!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By myself?” Demyx asked dumbly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, now that you know your way around and can easily talk to others, you should be fine on your own. You don’t need to stay cooped up in this castle all day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Zexion taught him how to use the gummiphone, Demyx suddenly had the illusion of freedom. He could go anywhere in the city or castle he pleased, so long as he returned to Zexion’s side when he called. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once a week, Zexion would give Demyx money to go shopping too. He never really told Demyx what he wanted him to pick up, so Demyx always went to the bookstore Zexion had taken him to. Apparently Demyx was some kind of guessing god, because despite his complete inability to read the language yet, every book he brought Zexion pleased the prince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demyx knew he was Zexion’s slave. The prince owned him and used him for pleasure. He wasn’t truly free. He knew, but now, sometimes, when Zexion cuddled close to him at night after sex, and all was quiet, Demyx could almost trick himself into feeling like he was Zexion’s lover rather than his toy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-does funky dance- I agonized over this chapter, but I got it done.</p>
<p>I really do hope the "there has been a huge misunderstanding" thing is clear. Otherwise I think it'd be pretty jarring going from Zexion's 'I have a lover and we're happy' to Demyx's 'I am literally this guy's possession (but he's hot and I wanna kiss him a lot actually)'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demyx makes a friend who sheds some light on his situation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Demyx had brought him another book. He brought him a new book every time he was paid his wages. It was always a book Zexion already owned, but the prince was so touched by the gesture itself that he couldn’t bear to tell him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their relationship was going well, but Zexion hadn’t made much progress on finding Demyx’s country of origin. Slowly piecing together things he’d been told, researching and eliminating places; it all felt like an elaborate puzzle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was taking even longer now, as the entire castle was preparing for a visiting royal family. The same royal family that had brought Demyx right to the prince. The impending visit had Zexion running all over the castle, making sure everything was perfect. If Demyx wasn’t there, opening his arms to embrace Zexion every night, the prince most certainly would have gone insane by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     When Demyx wasn’t busy being Zexion’s eye candy, or buying him books, he spent his time in town. There was a lovely little plaza with a fountain, and Demyx spent a lot of his time sitting on its edge, playing his music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day someone had left a glass jar there, and people had tossed coins in, thinking it was his. Demyx had emptied the coins into his little coin pouch, a gift from the prince, and left the jar. The jar stayed, and eventually someone put a bow on it. Demyx and the townspeople had come to some sort of weird understanding that this was Demyx’s jar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, Demyx came to his favorite fountain to see his jar on the ground, broken. A man was standing there, tall and lanky with a fiery red mane for hair. Acid green eyes looked at Demyx apologetically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, my little brother knocked over your jar.” The man’s name was Axel, and after he treated Demyx to lunch, Demyx had made a friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Demyx to find out that Axel was also a nobody. His new friend had casually used fire to reheat his tea, so nonchalant about it. “Yeah, this country is practically a sanctuary for nobodies. There are all kinds of uses for people who can control an element as easily as breathing, and the royal family was quick to capitalize on it. We’re supposed to be rare, but even our prince is one.” Axel laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Zexy is super strong.” For some reason the nickname had Axel laughing even harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “You should come with me, the kids are dying to meet you!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been months since Demyx had met Axel, and the man had proved to be a really great friend. One month ago, in the next town over, two children had become nobodies. Demyx wasn’t quite sure about the specifics, but somehow Axel had been assigned as some kind of mentor. Everyday, before the sun started setting, Axel would head to Twilight Town, and have ice cream with them on top of the clock tower there. Now he was trying to convince Demyx to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really, really wanted to, but, “I can’t.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Why not?” Axel said, the hint of a disappointed whine in his voice. “If you can’t afford a train ticket I’ll pay for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not about the munny, Axel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what is it? Don’t wanna meet the kids?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If something’s wrong you can tell me, you know that right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not allowed to leave the city. If Zexy found out he’d be furious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously? Why would the prince get mad at you for leaving the city for like, an hour or two?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demyx knew Axel would find out eventually, but the idea still made his stomach drop. “Because I’m his slave, Axel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Axel’s response was to laugh. Loudly. “Ah man, you had me goin’ for a sec.” He said, wiping a tear from his eye. “A slave in Radiant Garden, that’s hilarious!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demyx wasn’t sure why he felt offended at this response. “I’m serious!” He hissed, weary of the people nearby. They didn’t seem too interested in the duo, thankfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The redhead stopped laughing, giving Demyx a strange look. “There’s just no way,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s true… I was given to Prince Zexion as a gift almost a year ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, so you were a slave before. You’re definitely not one now. Radiant Garden doesn’t do slaves. Period.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Axel’s words ended up shaking Demyx to the core, even after they parted ways. Demyx was definitely a slave. Wasn’t he? In the end he decided to do something a bit reckless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demyx had a rule. If Zexion didn’t start something, Demyx wouldn’t either. When he’d first come into the prince’s possession, he’d tried to do his job; subtle touches here and there, among other things. Zexion hadn’t reciprocated at all, to the point Demyx had once thought he wasn’t interested in men, or even sex in general. It wasn’t until Zexion had taught him to understand when he wanted kisses that Demyx learned otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when Zexion returned from a long day, exhausted and irritable, Demyx kissed him first. The prince’s response was immediate and enthusiastic, but like most other times, the two ended up in bed. Demyx was completely unable to ask Zexion anything as the prince snuggled his head into the crook of his neck, ready to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though he supposed the muffled ‘I love you’ was proof enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-mic drop-</p>
<p>Side note: Axel's lil bro is Lea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Royal Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zexion feels ill, a royal family visits. Change is coming</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been slaving for over a week, forgive any errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Ever since Demyx’s revelation, the air had begun to change. There was a tension there that Demyx had originally disregarded, thinking it was simply because of the visiting royal family drawing nearer. Then suddenly his prince was falling ill, and Demyx was holding back his fringe as he emptied the contents of his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zexy, you need a doctor.” Demyx said, “its been four days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zexion looked at him, the picture of misery, and agreed. “I’ll have one summoned before our visitors arrive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The doctor who took care of the royal family was a man named Even, and Zexion always dreaded seeing him. Even had been a dear friend of King Ansem for years, and had even helped the king raise Zexion. He was practically the prince’s second father. There was just one problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What have I told you about overworking yourself, boy?” The man was a horrible nag, and Zexion hated him with every fiber of his being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, that last part was a lie, but Even was still <em> very </em> annoying. “I’m not a child anymore, <em> Even</em>.” Zexion hissed his name out much like a pissy cat, but no doubt Even saw him as a mere harmless kitten. What was the prince going to do, have him beheaded? “And I’m not here because I’ve overworked. This feels different.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even asked him various questions, and ran several tests, but ultimately, Zexion would have to wait for his diagnoses. “In the meantime, you should return to your room and rest.” Even informed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zexion’s response was a firm no. He had responsibilities as the only prince, and he couldn’t just call in sick. Even tried to insist, but the prince was stubborn as a mule. Zexion left in a huff as Even yelled for him to return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Greeting the other royal family was easy, but tedious. Zexion had to stand there in clothes that were far too fancy, pretending to like a bunch of snobs that acted like they were a gift to this world from Kingdom Hearts itself. They were polite back, of course, but only to his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zexion knew what they <em> really </em> thought of him. In Radiant Garden, a child adopted by the royal family was a part of the royal family, but to other Kingdoms, Zexion was a joke. A common rock pretending to be a diamond. Of course, they’d never, ever say that to him. Radiant Garden was a powerful country, and they wanted that power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, this entire visit was a waste of time. They weren’t about to share their technology with a country that welcomed the slave trade and hated magic. Zexion stole his 346th glance at Demyx that night, even as Ansem beckoned his son toward himself and the visiting king. Honestly, what he wouldn’t give for this to be over, and simply relax in his lover’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Compared to Zexion, Demyx’s job was actually rather easy. At the initial meeting, all Demyx had to do was stand there and look super hot, which he did by default. Later, after dinner, a small party was held. Zexion had Demyx summon his sitar and play music, which he was born to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched his prince all night, sometimes catching the other stealing a glance or two. Ah, what Demyx wouldn’t give for this night to be over. He’d love to return with Zexion to their room and help him out of those stuffy clothes. Oh well, he’d just have to be patient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zexion was an exquisite liar. The way he smiled at people and got into their good graces, there wasn’t a single crack in his facade. Sometimes Demyx wondered if it was simply another illusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The answer was no. Demyx didn’t know what the visiting king had said to Zexion, but suddenly there was a crack. A minuscule little thing that had existed only long enough for one to think it was a trick of the eyes, but it had been there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Zexion stole another glance his way, Demyx sneakily shot him a sultry smile, but he didn’t miss the strange look in his prince’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Finally, the stupid party was over! Demyx was practically shaking with anticipation as they traveled back to their room, all too eager to have Zexion in his arms again. He’d seen the visiting princess eyeing his prince up all night, and he was, admittedly, a tiny bit jealous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the door was shut behind them, Demyx was wrapping his arms around Zexion, and his prince’s response? To push him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Was all Zexion cared to say on the matter, moving away from Demyx to change. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was probably just tired, Demyx figured, but when they laid down to bed, Zexion once again pushed him away when he tried to cuddle up to him. Everyone had their off days, Demyx reasoned. Zexion just didn’t want to cuddle tonight, it was fine. So why was he filled with dread?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-dies-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Falling Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zexion finds out the truth, and his life falls apart around him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Rape mention</p>
<p>*no one is/was raped.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     A sex slave. Demyx hadn’t just been <em> a </em> slave, he’d been a <em> sex </em> slave. Honestly, Zexion was such an <em> idiot</em>. There hadn’t been a surprising chemistry between them, their actions hadn’t spoken louder than their words. It was all fake! Fake, fake, <em> fake</em>! It was all a joke, a sham, a cruel slap in the face by fate!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt like he was going to throw up. Literally, he was feeling sick again. As he was emptying his stomach once more, he felt his fringe being pulled back by familiar hands. Despite Zexion’s efforts to let Demyx sleep, the prince’s retching had woken him up again. What had once been a comforting presence now just made Zexion keenly aware of what a disgusting person he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince looked up at the worried man that he’d once thought as his lover, the picture of misery. He was so <em> stupid</em>. Stupid, stupid, <em> stupid</em>! He was supposed to be brilliant, but he’d fallen at this man’s feet like a love struck teenager, completely ignoring any signs that Demyx didn’t feel the same. Ignoring all the signs that Demyx was just doing what he thought to be his job. Demyx had been through an awful, traumatizing situation, and Zexion had only made it worse with his foolishness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince was ashamed to admit that he practically fled from Demyx when he got Even’s call on his gummiphone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     His life was definitely falling apart around him. The only thing left to happen was for Ansem to call him a whore or something and toss him onto the streets. It was also the only thing that wasn’t happening, instead the king was comforting his son, making it very clear that this wasn’t some nightmare he could just wake up from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pregnant. He was pregnant. He was pregnant with a baby. His baby. <em> Demyx’s </em> baby. Of course this was happening, they’d been fucking like rabbits since they’d started. Honestly, it was a surprise this hadn’t happened months ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, you don’t have to keep the child.” Even said, and finally, Zexion looked up, snapped out of his despondent state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ansem continued to rub soothing circles on his son’s back. “It’s your choice, Zexion. We will support you no matter what.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t deserve their kindness. They’d raised him with love and care, and he’d responded by getting pregnant after raping the father multiple times. He wanted to puke again. He’d always known he’d probably one day birth an heir, but this was not the way he wished to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Ansem had told the visiting royal family that Zexion was ill, so the prince no longer had to deal with them, but he still had to share his room with Demyx. Demyx too, was clearly uneasy. Zexion had never been so cold to him before, had never refused his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince wanted nothing more to give in. He wanted Demyx to hold him and tell him this would all be okay. He wanted Demyx to say he was happy, that he loved him and was excited for their future together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince awoke alone one night. The balcony door was ajar, and when he got closer, he could hear Demyx whispering on the other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what I did, Axel. He won’t tell me what’s wrong.” He was talking to someone on his gummiphone, and Zexion felt too guilty to eavesdrop more than he already had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After two weeks of this madness, of not allowing himself Demyx’s touch, Demyx brought him a gift. A little wooden charm on a string, shaped like a star. Had Demyx made this himself?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a good luck charm. A paopu fruit from back home.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, Zexion broke. He clung to Demyx and cried like a baby. Demyx held him in return, whispering assurances in his ear that everything would be alright. Zexion was a horrible, weak person, and he didn’t deserve Demyx’s kindness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Wooden Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demyx's version of the events.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The feeling of water filling his lungs, the oppressive heat of the sun on his back, and the sound of mocking laughter from shadowed figures. Demyx woke up in a cold sweat, safe and sound in silk sheets. He hadn’t had that nightmare in over a month, and suddenly it was back with a vengeance. He turned his head to find Zexion with his back to him, fast asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Zexion was still cold to him the morning after the party. His prince normally looked like the picture of misery after he puked his guts out, but somehow, the way he looked at Demyx this time was so much worse. The ringtone of a gummiphone had Zexion running off without a word. It was only the start of what would become a week of torture.</p><p> </p><p>Zexion didn’t want to talk to him, didn’t want to touch him, and clearly didn’t even want to be in the same <em> room </em> as him. Everything had been going so well, and now suddenly Zexion wouldn't even look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx hadn't realized it was possible to be lonely while around another person, but Zexion was ever the surprising lover. The air in the room was suffocating, so Demyx got out of bed and moved to the balcony. </p><p> </p><p>Kingdom Hearts was high in the sky, glowing brightly with all its might. Demyx remembered the night when Zexion had first found him here, playing his precious Arpeggio. He’d still thought he was the prince’s slave back then, but he’d felt that he and the prince had become closer after that encounter all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Arpeggio didn’t help him tonight, and the glow of Kingdom Hearts was particularly melancholy, dragging down his mood even more. He wasn’t sure when he’d grabbed his gummiphone, but he saw Axel’s picture on the screen, call being sent.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Came Axel’s annoyed, sleepy voice. Yep, he’d totally woken him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really…” Demyx admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Axel’s tone changed from annoyed to concerned in an instant. “Dude, you sound like a wreck, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Did he? “Zexy has been acting strangely all week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it.” Axel invited soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s mad at me. I don’t know what I did, Axel. He won’t tell me what’s wrong. I just want him to smile again.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure do love his royal grumpy butt, huh?” Axel asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I love him more than the air I breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, don’t go getting all poetic on me.” Axel grumbled on the other end. “If you really wanna find out what’s going on, you could try following him around and spying on him.” </p><p> </p><p>The idea was crazy, there was no way Demyx could do it. So why was he considering it?</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>     Following Zexion around was actually a piece of cake. Zexion was in a daze, not really paying attention to the world around him, and Demyx had been attached to Zexion at the hip for months, so anyone who saw him trailing behind their prince said nothing. It took a few days, but finally, Zexion visited someone who shed light on his foul mood. </p><p> </p><p>Demyx had followed Zexion down into the labs, where the prince had an appointment with Even. The place was strangely deserted, but it didn’t take long before Even was revealing why.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything appears to be normal. The baby is healthy, you’re healthy, there really isn’t much else to discuss. Though I suppose I should ask if you’ve told the father yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not yet.” Zexion answered timidly.</p><p> </p><p>“I could tell him for you, or Ansem could, if you’d prefer.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I’ll tell him myself.” Said Zexion, and just like that, Demyx felt guilty for eavesdropping.</p><p> </p><p>He quietly left the two alone.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>     Baby. A baby. Zexion was gonna have a baby! <em> Demyx’s </em> baby! Zexion hadn’t been angry at Demyx, but simply nervous. This was <em> so </em> much easier to handle than Zexion suddenly deciding he hated him.</p><p> </p><p>Back home, it was customary to get your pregnant lover a gift, to show them you would be by their side and support them. Demyx thought long and hard about what to give his prince, going to almost every shop in the city. In the end, nothing was good enough. Zexion deserved something personal. So Demyx decided to make his gift by hand.</p><p> </p><p>A carving knife, some wood, a bit of paint, and a string, then suddenly Demyx had a gift. His father had taught him how to carve paopu fruit years ago, when he was just a little boy, and his mother had told him the legend. That sharing a paopu fruit would intertwine people’s destinies. It was a symbol of togetherness, and far away from any real fruit, this would work perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks after Zexion had grown cold to him, Demyx presented his prince with the gift. Zexion took the trinket into shaky hands, and suddenly he was in Demyx’s arms, crying his heart out. Demyx held him tight, determined not to let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're gonna misunderstand each other for just a little bit longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Don't Understand You At All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zexion and Demyx take a trip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     He still hadn’t told Demyx. He couldn’t. Every time he tried, his voice would disappear, his throat closing up under the crushing guilt he felt. He also couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it. Everytime he even thought of the idea, Demyx would appear, a goofy grin on his face that hadn’t left him since Zexion had received his trinket. Zexion would think about how lovely it would be, to have a baby just like Demyx, and then he’d feel guilty for ever thinking of getting rid of <em> Demyx’s </em> child. He just couldn’t win.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the trinket, Zexion would often hold it in his hands, twisting and turning it to see it at different angles. It was just a simple star carved from wood, there was no secret compartment or special magic, and yet Zexion couldn’t stop. As he sat at his desk one night, Demyx sleeping peacefully in bed, turning this star, the final piece of the puzzle clicked.</p><p> </p><p>He practically slammed the book he needed onto his desk, waking Demyx up in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Zexy, was hap’nin’?” Demyx slurred, sitting up with squinty eyes and unkempt hair. Zexion took a single moment to take in the site of him. Honestly, he was perfect in every way.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to a page with a large illustration of a star shaped fruit, Zexion knew he had found it. The place Demyx came from, his home. After all, the Paopu Fruit only came from one place. “Demyx, you’re from the Destiny Islands, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Demyx broke out into a grin, “yeah! Tha’s right, Zexy! Goo’ job!” His head hit the pillow before he’d even finished the sentence, and he was asleep once more.</p><p> </p><p>He’d hurt Demyx. He’d been a selfish fool, unable to see past his own desires. Now, however, he could make things right. He could finish their original plan. He could take Demyx home.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>     Demyx was glued to the window of the gummi ship like a child, watching the clouds fly by. “Zexy, we’re flying!” He said excitedly, for the 123rd time on their four hour trip. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you’ve told me. Is it really so surprising?” Just a little bit longer, and they’d be there.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding? I never would have even dreamed of something like this before I met you, and it’s all <em> real</em>.” Demyx said, wonder in his voice. “We’re in a ship that sails through the sky.”</p><p> </p><p>He was just so endearing like this. In his last act of selfishness, Zexion was determined to savor every last moment of today. As Demyx excitedly pointed out an island coming into view, Zexion was painfully aware that he didn’t have much time left.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>     Demyx had practically dragged Zexion out of the gummi ship once they’d landed on a secluded beach, determined to have the prince splash around with him in the ocean. They were soaked from head to toe by the time Demyx was done, though he was easily able to dry them off with his magic.</p><p> </p><p>“There are so many things I gotta show you, Zexy!” Demyx said excitedly, holding up a hand to list things on his fingers. They were all wonderfully mundane, and none of what they were there for.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that all sounds very lovely, Demyx, but wouldn’t you like to see your family?” Zexion prompted, and Demyx stopped his list.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, I haven’t seen them in a whole year!” Demyx said excitedly, and then, less excitedly, he said, “they probably think I’m dead.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>     Demyx still knew all the side streets and shortcuts of his island like the back of his hand, and the duo avoided people as they made their way to Demyx’s home. It was a large house in a secluded area, not a soul to be seen. In front of the house there was some kind of small shrine set up, fresh flowers had recently been placed around it. Demyx stopped in front of it, staring at it in fascination.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Zexion asked, though he felt like he already knew the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my grave. It’s super weird to see it when I’m still alive.” Demyx replied back, a dry laugh escaping his lips.</p><p> </p><p>For a while the two just stood there, staring at Demyx’s well cared for grave. A pit formed in Zexion’s stomach the longer they stood there. Demyx had people who cared about him, who had been mourning him, who were <em> still </em> clearly mourning him, and it was all Zexion’s fault. In the beginning, he had searched for Demyx’s home as hard as he could, but as time had passed, as Zexion had selfishly called Demyx his lover, his search had slowed.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx could speak his language fluently now, had been for months. Zexion was suddenly hit with the realization that he could have just <em> asked </em> Demyx where he came from at any time. That had also been the original plan hadn’t it? To teach Demyx the language so he could just tell them? Yet Zexion hadn’t asked. He was so caught up in <em> being </em> with Demyx that it slipped his mind. What kind of selfish person-</p><p> </p><p>He was brought out of his pity party by the rather loud sound of something falling. Fire wood, dropped by a man who was basically Demyx’s spitting image, looking all the world like he was staring at a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>“Demyx?” He asked silently, mystified.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Dad…</b>” Demyx whimpered back, and suddenly the two were running at each other and embracing, tears in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>I thought I’d lost you.</b>” Zexion couldn’t understand a word being said, and yet he still felt like he shouldn’t be listening. </p><p> </p><p>He needed to leave, to go back to the garden and allow Demyx to be happy here, where he belonged. He didn’t get to, because Demyx was dragging him inside the house. He heard a woman scream, and suddenly they were being mobbed by a crowd. There was a whole lot of crying going on. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, once everyone had calmed down, attention was on Zexion, the apparent angel who’d brought their beloved Demyx back.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Who’s he?</b>” Said a young woman.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>He’s pretty!</b>” A little girl chimed.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Why does he got old man hair?</b>” Piped a third.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>His name is</b> Zexion<b>, he’s my lover.</b>” Demyx said, and wait- He could pronounce Zexion’s name?! Since when?!</p><p> </p><p>“Zeshy… Zesh… Zeshy...” A little girl tried, unsuccessfully.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Are you married?</b>” A second chimed.</p><p> </p><p>A gasp from what Zexion assumed to be his mother. “<b>You didn’t get married without us did you?</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>We’re not married yet, but eventually.</b>” Demyx answered, and once again, Zexion understood none of it. This was going to take a while.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>     “I have to go.” It had been hours, Demyx’s family had thrown a party, and now it was time to say their goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Already? But we just got here!” Demyx asked, the hint of a whine in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a prince, Demyx, I can’t abandon my duties for so long.” It was a bold faced lie meant to make this easier. He’d prepared well enough to be able to be gone for a <em> month </em> and nothing would go wrong in his absence.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Demyx sighed. “Can I at least teach my family how to use the gummi phone first? I want to leave mine with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Did he not get it? “You know you can stay here, right? I won’t stop you.”</p><p> </p><p>Demyx folded his arms. “But why would I do that? Maybe I’d stay for a little while if we didn’t have a baby on the way, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“You knew?!” No, no, no! This was <em> not </em> how it was supposed to go!</p><p> </p><p>Demyx had the audacity to give him a confident grin. “I’m actually pretty observant you know. But my family would totally beat me up if I left you alone with a baby on the way, and I’d be worried, so I should come home with you.” He nodded to himself, like he was just oh so smart.</p><p> </p><p>It occurred to Zexion, then, that he needed to sit down with Demyx and have a serious conversation about, well, everything. It also occurred to him that he was crying, and he’d been doing that a lot lately.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand you at all!” He yelled like an angry child, instead of saying literally anything else he should have probably said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t understand you either.” Demyx said, a warm smile spreading across his lips. "But I love you so much I don't care."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I could end this right now. I could. Those are wrap up worthy words. But I shall not. The misunderstanding is over. You can chill LunaDiviner13</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. But I Love You So Much I Don't Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     They had their long overdue talk, and many more talks after that. Their relationship had evolved into a constant discussion, both determined to make sure they were on the same page. There were still misunderstandings, but they were much smaller now, usually about Demyx not bringing the correct food for Zexion’s pregnancy cravings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You told me to bring you radishes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, <em> daikon </em> radishes, not this! These don’t make the kind of pickles I need!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, so many misunderstandings about food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said ice cream!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you <em> ever </em> seen me eat anything other than sea salt?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zexion was super grumpy about his pregnancy cravings. Super grumpy. Yeah, Demyx couldn’t wait for this pregnancy to be over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Are you sure you want to do this <em> now </em>? Can’t we wait until the baby is born? What if you get too stressed?” Demyx asked, the picture of nervousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zexion gave an annoyed huff. “It’s better to start relations with the islands now rather than later. The more we sneak around, the more likely we are to be caught, and I’d rather not give them a legitimate reason to be suspicious of us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, both of their worries were unnecessary. The Destiny Islands were just a small chain. The only thing protecting them from full scale invasion was that they had little to give beyond the paopu fruit, and even then, they still had trouble with slavers. When a kingdom with ships that sailed through the air came knocking, offering trade and protection for next to nothing, they jumped at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an inverse of their usual situation, Zexion was the one sitting around looking pretty while Demyx was hard at work, translating for both parties. It seemed to earn him points with King Ansem, at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Being a mentor to other nobodies is super easy. Basically, you just teach them how to use their powers, and provide a shoulder to lean on. You become a nobody by literally cheating death, so it can be a bit traumatizing.” Axel explained to Demyx over the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their diplomatic trip to Destiny Islands had them unexpectedly finding another nobody. Her name was Namine, and Zexion had straight up demanded they be able to take her with them. So of course her sister Kairi demanded she be able to go with her, followed by their two friends, Sora and Riku, attempting to stow away on the gummi ship rather than let the two go alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were now four teenagers running around the castle, as some kind of diplomatic gesture of good faith. Demyx didn’t really understand the details, he just translated them. He was, however, forced to mentor Namine as the only one who spoke her language. Zexion had to stop doing so many prince things as his pregnancy progressed, and was happily instructing the four of them in the Garden’s language.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think if I wasn’t a prince, being a teacher would be nice.” He said one night, leaning back into Demyx’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our baby is gonna be really smart with you as a teacher.” Demyx said, caressing his darling’s ever growing belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps. If he has your looks and my brains, he’ll have the whole world at his fingertips.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demyx nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Their baby looked like Zexion, despite the prince’s wishes. They named him Ienzo, and he was a tiny little thing that Demyx was afraid would break if he so much as looked at him wrong. Even assured them that despite his size, Ienzo was the picture of health.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a rather quiet baby, and easy to take care of. Until he could crawl. Taking your eyes off of Ienzo for even one second was dangerous, because instantly he would be gone, off to explore. He kept his parents’ hands full, that was for sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he changed Zexion’s proposal plans by somehow finding the ring box. His fathers found him shaking it in his little baby hands until it came open and the ring flew out, rolling to a stop at Demyx’s feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course he said yes, and they had a small ceremony in the royal garden surrounded by family and friends. Royalty or not, grand parties just weren’t their style.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Demyx woke up safe and sound in silk sheets, the dream he was having disappearing from his memory, but he knew it hadn’t been a nightmare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Demyx?” His prince’s smooth voice reached him from somewhere that wasn’t beside him in bed. He was probably at his desk, if the warm orange glow bouncing off the walls was any indication. “Are you awake?” He asked, tone of voice relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I am.” Demyx answered, sitting up to see his love lounging in his favorite comfy chair, feeding their baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Ienzo had drunk his fill, he fell right asleep, Zexion returning him to his crib. Demyx held his arms open as Zexion crawled back into bed and snuggled close, the orange glow disappearing as if it had never been there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-dies-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>